1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for converting luggage for articulated movement and more particularly to such a fixture which can be employed to convert luggage for self-supporting earth traversing movement while imparting a stability to the luggage during such movement which facilitates self-supporting transport thereof.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It has been known to attach a variety of types of earth transporting mechanisms to luggage to provide them with the capability for self-supporting earth transport. Such luggage can then be pulled along in rested engagement with a supporting surface rather than be carried. Thus, it has been known to attach wheels, rollers, ball bearings, and the like to luggage during manufacture. It has also been known to install wheels on existing luggage to convert them to such use.
However, certain difficulties have arisen with luggage of the semi-flexible type. Luggage of this type possesses a number of advantages over the more rigid conventional luggage, but has been found less than satisfactory for wheel transport because of the propensity for the luggage to sag and to fall over when not supported by the handle. This problem is compounded as a result of the transfer of such sagging motion through the luggage to raise supporting wheels from ground engagement often causing the luggage to tip over. While this problem is particularly actute with luggage of the semi-flexible type, it also resides in other types of luggage.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a fixture for luggage which is operable to provide a wheeled capability for luggage while imparting a stability during use not heretofore achievable.